


(TBD)

by BloodyKitty230



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, F/M, No Plot, Original Character - Freeform, PWP without Porn, Rape, Smut, Teacher / Student, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyKitty230/pseuds/BloodyKitty230
Summary: Bethany finds herself in a strange place, drugged and unsure of where she is. When she sees her photography teacher, a bunch of feelings being to conjure in her chest. Confusion, fear, anxiety, anger, and some deep feeling to try and understand what he wants from all of this, all his models that have been in the Dark Room. Although the young student begs and wants escape, it isn't given.





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- The italics without the bolding & quotation marks are Bethany's thoughts.
> 
> \- Text in quotation marks without bolding is Mark Jefferson speaking

When she slowly awakens shes face to face with blinding fluorescent lights up above, although it's a bit blurry even after growing slowly adjusted to the lighting, she can deal with it besides the major headache wracking her head. Blinking a few times she looks around to where shes able to, part of it where she is laying on her back is appearing to be like a photography studio, as shes about to look to her right she hears clicking whirring. Brows knit together as she turns her head to the right, and what she sees makes her blue eyes widen, mouth opening a little in shock, more shock when he lowers the camera he's holding. 

_Mr.Jefferson?, was that REALLY him?_

The more important question in her brain was what was he doing here, why was he taking pictures of her after she was blacked out and supposedly kidnapped? Bethany shut her open mouth, trying to raise her head before she felt her body grow heavy and fall back down. He had an angry look to him after she had done that, moving closer and quickly moving onto his left knee, using his free hand to grab her chin and turn her head more to look him in the eye. 

_"Don't you move unless I tell you to! Understand?!"_ He growled, dark eyes glaring into his former students, even to where it felt like he was able to read her soul. Moving said hand away from his grip on her chin, he laid her on her right side. positioning her bound arms to sort of lay flat near her, and her bound legs to be bent at the knee. Standing up from his position, Mr.Jefferson moved back a few steps, a sickening grin spreading on his lips as he admired Bethany, taking how innocent and exhausted she seemed, the drug he gave obviously still kicked in, probably for a good while longer before he had to give another dose. The poor girl didn't know what hit her, one minute she was seeming to be snooping around campus after dark, and the next he had managed to sneak up, drug her and take her to the Dark Room here. 

He had to admit she did look somewhat beautiful in the lighting and the position she was in. Her fair skin contrasting to the lighting in the room, her now half-lidded blue eyes staring at him after the few minutes of shock and possibly fear. After first bringing her she  _did_ wake up a little bit before this, all groggy and sleepy, murmuring questions of where she was and who he was. The man didn't exactly mean to but she had seemed restless and struggled when he was replacing the bindings on her in case they grew loose from the wetness of the rain outside. He had to teach her, he had hit her in the side of the face when she didn't listen, even on the other side for a bit of fun. He didn't exactly get off on hurting people, but now she looked so beautiful with the growing purple bruises on both sides of her face, so he snapped a few more pictures.

Her breathing was steady and slow, looking at him through half lidded, tired eyes as he took pictures of her. She tried to form words of questions again so she could find out if he had done this, if he was an accomplice to someone else, or maybe he was getting some sort of evidence to aid her and the police in recovering the true kidnapper? Beth licked her chapped and dry lips, letting him position her so she was on her back again and he took a few more pictures while hovering over her, feet on either side of her. She felt like prey that was being closed in on by a bigger animal, and the fear coiling in her stomach was present as he squatted a little, the sound of the camera going and some flashes. 

It was hard for him to keep composure. With the few times she struggled and moved, to when he previously hit both sides of her face to keep her from disobeying him again. Moving so that he was standing at her side instead of looming over her, he went to go put his camera down on the table before putting on latex gloves, then grabbing filling the syringe with the drug he had used on her previously. When he was close again to Bethany he grinned again, especially when her eyes were more open when seeing the tool in his hand. From what it sounded like she was muttering and trying to say things like,  _'no, please, no!'_ or something along those lines, because when he was putting the syringe's needle to her arm he had to use some of his strength to hold her as he injected it. It shouldn't knock her out, but it should make her more drowsy. Patting her on her cheek he went to put the syringe down, removing the latex gloves and discarding them before going to inspect the drugs effects. 

* * *

 

It honestly felt like forever until she seemed to get more drowsy, but that might of been because his patience was running thin today. He could help but think how innocent and beautiful she looked at the same time. It sort of reminded him of Rachel Amber, but she seemed to be slightly corrupt, unlike his student here who did not seem to get into the things other students got into like drugs, drinking, sex, and so forth. To him she didn't seem to even have dated any men or women yet, let alone have a first kiss. It was horrible in a way but he was feeling himself growing hard in his trousers, and at the same time the room felt like it was growing hotter by the minute. Jefferson undid a few button on his white, button down shirt to relieve some heat. He made his way over to the student before him, scooping her slightly limp form in his arms and bringing her to the couch, dropping her down on it, arms and legs still bound together.

The man tugged at her purple graphic t-shirt, almost admiring the design on it before pulling it up till her breasts were freed to a degree. She was wearing a pink lace bra underneath her shirt, nothing  _too_ revealing but pleasant to him. Mark had his preferences in woman, even from the time he was a teenager and began to be around a  _lot_ of ladies, although he liked men just as well. He fancied women with curves or no curves, tall or short, and even a bit on the chubby side or skinny like a model. What he  _didn't_ like was when woman starved themselves to be like the models they saw on t.v. skinny with really nothing to them. Yes, he understood the difference between diseases like anorexia and all, but when they did drastic dieting to make themselves bone thin it turned him off. He though his student here had a fitting shape to her. Medium breasts, not too big or small, a slight curve to her waists and a flat stomach for the most part. He ran his hands over her breasts, kneading them through the fabric. What caught his attention for a moment was the small groan from Bethany, and when he looked he saw her eyelids flutter, maybe they opened once or twice but they closed again.

(More to be added)


End file.
